borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Repeater/parts
Repeaters fall into two families, differentiated by their bodies: repeating pistols, and machine pistols. The two varieties of repeater have different magazines, but share most other parts, though certain accessories are unique to one or the other. Repeaters lack a stock entirely, but have a part unique to repeaters, the action. Different parts will influence different attributes of the weapon. Note: Repeater and machine pistol parts also include a grip. However, the grip does not affect any of the weapon's attributes. Each grip design is specific to the weapon's manufacturer. A repeater's name derives from the body and magazine parts present on the weapon. Parts Body The body of a repeater is easy to identify, since the model name declares it straightforwardly. Where no model name appears, as is the case in many unique repeaters, the body type can be determined most easily by the shape of the trigger and the trigger guard. The shape of the hammer is less reliable for body identification than it is on a revolver, since some actions on repeating pistols conceal the hammer. A repeater with is a machine pistol, a weapon with a much different appearance and operating characteristics from a standard repeating pistol. Magazine Repeater magazines are easy to identify. For most repeaters, the model name contains a numeric code describing the magazine. For unique repeaters without an explicit model name, higher-capacity magazines will be seen visibly protruding from the weapon grip. Finally, simply counting the ammunition capacity of the weapon will identify the magazine. The magazine primarily affects the number of rounds of ammunition carried by the weapon, though in some cases it affects the reload speed, too. Basic magazine capacity is dictated by the weapon's manufacturer and material. Repeating pistols and machine pistols have different magazines, though the part codes used overlap. Repeating pistols Repeating pistol magazines directly affect the weapon's reload speed. The two varieties of high-capacity repeater magazine are identical in appearance. The magazine of the legendary Rebel resembles neither of these, but rather a high-capacity machine pistol magazine. Machine pistols On a machine pistol, the magazine has no effect on the reload speed. Barrel While repeater barrels do not affect the weapon's model number, they are easy to distinguish visually from their shape at the end of the barrel. Repeater barrels strongly affect the weapon's damage and accuracy, and can influence recoil reduction and weapon tech level as well. Repeating pistols and machine pistols share the same set of barrels. Action The action is a part unique to repeaters. It does not appear in the weapon's model name, and indeed can be challenging to identify visually on the gun card, particularly on machine pistols where the body enshrouds the rear of the action. On a repeating pistol, the most straightforward way to identify the weapon's action is by examining the rear of the weapon while it is equipped in first-person perspective.http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=117357 Repeater action strongly affect the weapon's rate of fire and recoil handling, and can influence weapon damage and tech level as well. Repeating pistols and machine pistols share the same set of actions. Grip As with all weapons in Borderlands, the grip does not affect any of the pistol's attributes. Each grip design is specific to the weapon's manufacturer, therefore each repeater and machine pistol of the same manufacturer will have the same grip. *Hyperion, S&S Munitions, and Vladof produce both repeater pistols and machine pistols. They use the same grip for both. Sight Repeater sights are easily distinguished by the zoom statistic published on the weapon's gun card. Other than a slight tech boost with the most advanced sight, they have no effect on the weapon's other attributes. Certain combat styles may nevertheless favor certain sights, either for ease when firing from the hip or for improved peripheral-field visibility. Repeating pistols and machine pistols share the same set of sights. Accessory Unlike other parts, the accessory part does not have a consistent effect on a weapon's attributes: some accessories boost tech, some alter recoil, some vary accuracy. Most accessories grant a special property to the weapon, such as elemental damage or melee behavior, beyond mere attribute modification; furthermore, almost all accessories make their weapon eligible for a special name prefix or title describing the weapon's altered behavior, such as "Vitriolic" or "Lacerator." Most accessories are easy to differentiate visually. They always appear under the barrel, in front of the trigger guard. If the repeater has , or the accessory is melee, the accessory may project slightly beyond the end of the barrel. Like the stock and the sight, an accessory may or may not be present on any given repeater. No more than a single accessory may be present on a single weapon, which is why the game will never spawn a Detonating Lacerator or a legendary Fanged Gemini. While most accessories are common to both repeating pistols and machine pistols, a few will appear only on one or the other. Melee accessories There are two possible melee accessories, and . Each appears are a large quarter-circle blade somewhat resembling a mezzaluna, protruding beyond the end of even the longest barrel. A melee accessory dramatically improves melee damage while the pistol is wielded, at the expense of slower strikes (the animation takes a little more time to recover between strikes). The melee accessory appears in in two varieties, offering 100% and 200% additional damage. The first level makes the weapon eligible for the "Fanged" prefix, while the second makes it eligible for the "Lacerator" title. The two levels are not otherwise visually distinguishable. Machine pistols can only receive the first level of this accessory. The accessory of the unique The Clipper resembles a standard melee accessory, as does that of the legendary Reaper. Double-shot accessory The double-shot accessory appears as a large metallic appendage with a second barrel protruding from its front, beneath the main barrel. Double repeating pistols fire two projectiles with each pull of the trigger, while double machine pistols fire two projectiles with every cycling of their action, expending two rounds of ammunition per shot in either case. Accuracy spread is greatly increased (+75%), i.e. accuracy is decreased, and the two bullets do less damage apiece (-18%). The weapon gains 20% in magazine capacity. A repeater with a double-shot accessory is eligible for the "Double" prefix. The accessory of the legendary Gemini resembles a standard double-shot accessory, Elemental accessories There are four different elemental accessories, , , , and , corresponding to the four different varieties of elemental damage. Each glow in the color corresponding to their element, making them easily identifiable. Elemental accessories grant shots fired from the weapon elemental properties, imposing a -40% damage penalty in exchange. A repeater with an elemental accessory is eligible for various elemental prefixes, depending on the weapon's element and net tech level. The accessories of the legendary Hornet and Firehawk resemble one of these accessories, as does that of the pearlescent Nemesis. Laser-sight accessory The laser accessory appears on the weapon as a small appendage located near the end of front of the barrel, projecting a bit below it. It speeds accuracy recovery slightly (+10%), but greatly improves the accuracy minimum (-120%), making the very first shot taken much more accurate. When the weapon is aimed, it provides a further improvement to weapon spread (-100%), beyond any on-aim bonus provided by a sight part. The laser sight accessory is unusual in that it does not confer any unique prefix on the weapon. Stabilizer accessory The stabilizer accessory appears on the weapon as a large metallic appendage extending the length of the barrel, immediately in front of the trigger guard. It diminishes recoil from shots fired (-100%) and greatly speeds accuracy recovery (+100%). Since repeaters do not have stocks, this accessory has a substantial effect, more so than its equivalent on a revolver. A weapon with the stabilizer accessory is eligible for the "Stabilized" prefix. The accessory of the legendary Troll resembles a standard stabilizer accessory, as do the cold and rage accessories (v.i.). Cold accessory The cold accessory only appears on machine pistols. In appearance it resembles the stabilizer accessory. Cold machine pistols receive a +4 bonus to tech, a +70% damage bonus, a +100% improvement in accuracy recovery, and a -100% reduction in recoil. Projectiles fired receive a +200% knockback bonus, but travel at -300% velocity, far slower than Lilith's High Velocity skill can completely accommodate. A machine pistol with the cold accessory is eligible for the "Cold" prefix. Rage accessory The rage accessory only appears on machine pistols. In appearance it resembles the stabilizer accessory. By itself, the accessory merely confers a +4 bonus to weapon tech, seemingly pointless as the accessory has no elemental activity. However, every non-Legendary machine pistol with the rage accessory receives the "Rage" title. Rage machine pistols fire 5-round bursts instead of the full-auto of conventional machine pistols, and receive a 100% rate of fire increase, but suffer a +100% recoil penalty. No accessory The part serves as a placeholder for a weapon with conventional behavior, nothing more. A repeater with this non-part will have no accessory visible beneath the barrel. Naming Other than unique drops, a repeater name consists of the name of its body, *a model number describing the magazine, *a possible manufacturer-specific material code, *a prefix derived from its attributes or accessory, and a title. Body name The first element of the repeater or machine pistol name is a simple function of its body part. To recap: Since all machine pistols have , all machine pistols will have the TMP name. Magazine number Since repeaters and machine pistols have different magazines, they will have disjoint magazine numbers. In either case the number is a straightforward function of which magazine is present. Repeating pistols Machine pistols (Confusingly, machine_pistol has a different than repeater_pistol.) Material code Material codes are common to all weapons. See Material Grade for more info. Prefix The prefix is determined either by the weapon's overall attributes, its accessory, or possibly its material grade. Attribute prefixes may further bias the weapon's attributes. Title The title is determined either from the weapon's overall attributes, its accessory, or a legendary part. If the weapon does not qualify for any of these, its title defaults to "Repeater," or "Machine Pistol" if it has . Other resources *The Gearcalc tool, whose mechanics research made the precise data on this page possible *For an alternate specification of every repeater part's contribution to the whole, see http://blmodding.wikidot.com/repeater-pistol and http://blmodding.wikidot.com/machine-pistol *Part Spotter's Guide presents visuals of every part Category:Mechanics